


Meaning of Choices

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [20]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daiken Week 2020, Diversity Writing Challenge, Driven By Tears Boot Camp, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp, This is a breeds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ken’s life hangs in the balance and Daisuke and Wormmon must search for the only one who can save him.  But that one has other ideas.  Can they persuade him to help?
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: When Blood Crosses [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Meaning of Choices|| **Chapter:** Poison  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, Ken, Wormmon, V-mon, Sorcerimon|| **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 1-4|| **Words:** 2,304|| **Total:** 2,304  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke: H8, 4 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke, #21, registrar ; Driven by Tears Boot Camp, #46, fear; DaiKen Week 2020, day #4, body swap/partner swap  
 **Notes:** Breeds-verse that takes place about four years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Daisuke & Ken are about fifteen and recently only found out about being breeds.  
 **Summary:** Ken’s life hangs in the balance and Daisuke and Wormmon must search for the only one who can save him. But that one has other ideas. Can they persuade him to help?

* * *

Daisuke scrambled up the hill, stopping next to a slender tree that jutted out of the side. It didn’t look as if it would stay stuck in there if he put his weight on it, so he didn’t. Instead, he looked behind him. Wormmon wriggled afterwards, worry in every line of his little body. 

“Hey, do you want me to carry you?” Daisuke asked, dropping down to look Wormmon as much in the face as he could. “You’re looking a little tired.” 

Wormmon hesitated, eyes casting back and forth, before he nodded slowly. “We need to get there as soon as we can.” 

“I know.” Daisuke scooped up Wormmon and settled him on his shoulder. He glanced back the way they’d come. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t see Ken back there, nor any of the others. They’d gone too far already. 

He pressed his lips together, then turned and started farther up the hill. Wormmon was right. The sooner they got to their destination, the better. 

_We’d already be there if I could fly._ But while he’d been told that he could evolve – and he really wasn’t sure of how to feel about that – he didn’t know how. He really wasn’t sure of how to do anything that he was suppose to be able to do. 

“Wormmon,” he asked as he scrambled higher up. “What’s it like to be a Digimon?” 

Wormmon peered down at him. “Don’t you know? You are one.” 

Daisuke wrinkled his nose. “Kinda sorta, you know. I mean, I’m supposed to be one, but I grew up thinking I’m human, right? We just found out a couple of days ago.” He still hadn’t figured out how to feel about that. Part of him wanted to keep on denying that it was true. He’d seen baby pictures of himself! Jun told him more than once about how she’d been happy being an only child and then he came along. 

And now to find out that he wasn’t human at all? He hadn’t even mentioned this to his parents. He dreaded hearing what Jun would have to say. He’d get around to it one of these days. But not now. Not today. 

Not when he needed to save Ken’s life. 

Wormmon blinked, head tilted, as if he’d even even thought about that. “Oh. That’s right.” He slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry, I forgot. I’m so used to smelling Digimon off of Ken-chan that it’s just – what he is.” 

Daisuke winced. He couldn’t help it; he didn’t blame Wormmon, though. But thinking about poor Ken back there, eyes round and shocked as the poison filled him, wasn’t what he wanted to think about right now. He didn't think Wormmon really did, either. 

“He’s going to be okay!” Daisuke declared, and couldn’t have said if he meant it for Wormmon’s sake or his own. But he refused to believe otherwise. They would find the way to cure Ken. He was strong, anyway. Ken would survive this. 

Wormmon nodded, pods clenching harder onto Daisuke’s shoulder. “That Sorcerimon is supposed to be around here. This is where he was the last time that Ken-chan went looking for him, anyway?” 

Daisuke choked off a small laugh. At least he thought it was a laugh. It didn’t feel all that funny. But he tried. “It would be just our luck that he moved.” He wouldn’t blame him. The last time Ken had been in this area, at least according to Ken and Wormmon, was when he’d been the Kaiser. He’d hunted Sorcerimon for the simple purpose of putting him under his control. 

Wormmon’s expression said that he agreed. Not that he was happy about it. If Sorcerimon wasn’t there, then Daisuke quite frankly had no idea of what they could do. Koushiro-san had promised to get hold of Jou-san and they would work on concocting a cure to Alarumon’s poison. They would also get Mimi-san and Palmon’s help. That would probably work since Palmon and Alarumon were kindred Digimon. 

Daisuke kept forging onward. Somewhere around there was a Sorcerimon who could help, and he’d do whatever he had to do in order to find that Digimon. 

They’d been having a very pleasant afternoon in the Digital World. Daisuke found a restaurant over in the States that served a new ramen he’d never had before, so he’d pestered Ken to coming there with him. He wanted to do something to take both of their minds off the information that Koushiro-san gave them – that Ken was the son of an evil Digimon called Piemon and Daisuke was an actual Digimon, crafted by – well, he didn’t want to think about that. Ramen was better. In point of fact, this particular ramen had been excellent, and both of them enjoyed themselves. 

By the time they were done there, it was late enough that they decided to spend the night in the Digital World and go on home tomorrow. They’d settled down in a pleasant little valley, just as the sun started going down. 

“What are you doing here?” A shriek echoed from a small grove of trees in the valley. “This is my place! You need to go away! Now!” 

Daisuke barely had time to grasp the fact that a tiny Digimon that looked like a differently colored Palmon burst out from the grove, waving thorn-covered vine arms before shooting a Poison Ivy attack at them. Ken reacted first, darting in front of Daisuke, V-mon, and Wormmon, the vines wrapping around him and thorns sinking deep into his flesh. 

Ken’s scream echoed so far that Daisuke wouldn’t have been surprised if people on Earth heard it. He and Wormmon raced forward at the same time, Wormmon spewing his net to wrap up the Digimon, Daisuke grabbing onto Ken and yanking the vines and thorns out of him. 

“You’re in my home! Go away!” The Digimon screeched. “No one wants you here! You’re the Kaiser! _I_ don't want you here!” 

“He’s not the Kaiser anymore!” Daisuke snapped. “He stopped being that years ago! He’s helped the Digital World a lot more than he ever hurt it!” 

“I don’t care! He put those nasty Rings on all of my friends! And I never saw them again! They're not even at the Village of Beginnings!” The Digimon shrieked. “He destroyed them completely!” 

Before Daisuke could deny that – so far as he knew Ken hadn’t ever done anything like that – the Digimon wriggled one of their hands out of the bonds and pointed towards Ken. “Hungry Hand!” 

A sphere of energy flew outwards and landed on Ken, sinking deeply into him. He jerked and bucked, mouth wide open in a soundless scream of agony, then sank down to the ground, eyes glazed over and closing. 

“Ken!” The word ripped out of Daisuke’s throat and Wormmon’s at the same time. Daisuke caught Ken before he hit the ground, while Wormmon and V-mon fought to subdue the Digimon and keep them from attacking Ken again. 

Ken didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t make another noise. He just lay there, quiet, wounds on his arms and throat where the initial Poison Ivy attack struck. He breathed, but very slowly – too slowly for Daisuke’s liking. 

“My attack will kill the Kaiser!” The Digimon screeched. “No one can cure it! I’m Alarumon and I killed the Kaiser!” The laugh echoed much as Ken’s scream had. 

Daisuke shook his head. That wasn’t going to happen. He wouldn’t let it. He grabbed for his D-Terminal and typed a quick message to the others, telling them what happened and wanting help. At least it wasn’t too late at night. They would be able to help. 

Koushiro and Miyako showed up within minutes of his message. Jou would come soon, they assured him. Koushiro got to work scanning Ken and checking the records for any source of a cure. 

“Our best chance is a Digimon called Sorcerimon,” he reported at last. “Apparently he has the ability of healing. We’re lucky; he doesn’t live very far away.” He nodded towards a rise of hills on the far side of the valley. “Someone needs to go ask him to help.” 

Wormmon jerked himself up at once. “I’ll go!” 

“But you can't evolve without Ken,” Daisuke pointed out. “I’ll go! Stay here and watch Ken for me?” 

Wormmon dug his pods into the dirt next to Ken. “No. I’m his partner. I should have protected him better so this didn’t happen. I’m going.” 

Koushiro cleared his throat as politely as possible. “You can both go. Wormmon might not be able to evolve, but we haven’t determined the requirements _you_ need to evolve just yet, Daisuke-kun. You might be able to on this trip. My scans indicate you will have a flying form – exactly what sort, I don’t know. But it could be useful.” 

Daisuke managed a nod and looked at V-mon. “You stay here, then?” 

“You got it! You be careful!” V-mon insisted. Then he grinned, perhaps a bit more widely than the situation really called for. “I wanna see you evolve too, Daisuke!” 

Daisuke grinned; he didn’t think it was much of one, but he tried. “How will we recognize Sorcerimon?” 

“He’s a variant of Wizarmon,” Koushiro reported. “All in white and blue, specializing in ice magic. Or so the data tells. I’ve never met one myself.” 

Daisuke decided he didn’t need any more information. He pointed himself towards the hills, bid a quick farewell, and started running. Wormmon followed him, bouncing along fairly fast. 

He wasn’t sure of how long he’d been running. Only that it was a long time and it was still night. The hills were farther away than they’d seemed. He still had his D-Terminal with him and he kept an eye on it whenever he got a new message. It seemed the rest of the Chosen had turned up to try and help in whatever way they could, even if it was just to sit there with Ken. Whatever they’d been doing didn’t matter right now. 

Daisuke kept on running. Having Wormmon on his shoulder didn’t slow him down; the little Digimon wasn’t very heavy. He wondered if that also had to do with being a Digimon himself. He still couldn’t quite figure out how he should feel about that. He didn’t know what it meant; how did it change about he knew about himself? How did it change what he could do? 

He hadn’t talked to any of the others about it yet. He’d seen how confused – and how thrilled – Miyako was to find out there was a pretty good chance that she’d be able to fly on her own. Yamato-san, Jou-san, Koushiro-san, and Sora-san all seemed pretty at ease with themselves. But they’d known what they were for years now. And they weren't – like him. 

“The sun is coming up,” Wormmon murmured into his ear. Daisuke blinked, turned the way Wormmon indicated, and saw the thin line of light at the horizon. How much longer did Ken have? 

He took a few more steps. No more than that, because then he became engulfed in a freezing mist. He blinked a few times at it, then looked around. “Wormmon? You're seeing this, right?” It wouldn’t be the first time some Digimon struck with something that not everyone could see. 

“Yes. I think this is Sorcerimon's work. It happened the last time I was here too.” Wormmon fidgeted before he raised up his head. “Sorcerimon Sorcerimon!” 

A cold voice came out of the mist. “I know who you are, partner to the Digimon Kaiser.” 

Wormmon sighed nearly as loudly as Daisuke did. “Ken-chan’s not the Kaiser anymore That was over _years ago_!” 

“Oh, he may no longer call himself that. But he is the blood of Piemon – as I have always known.” Whoever spoke scoffed. “And the blood of Piemon will always tell true. He is a monster in the making and in the waiting. But tell me what brings you here without him and with the spawn of ” 

Daisuke interrupted that before the words could be said. “Ken’s been attacked by an Alarumon. He’s sick – he might even be ” The words there stuck in his throat. “Really sick. Koushiro-san said that you could cure him.” 

“Alarumon? Yes, I could reverse the poison. That is within my power. But to save one who has caused so much hurt? Who could do even more in the future? No. That I will _not_ do.” 

Daisuke and Wormmon both started to say something else. Sorcerimon interrupted before they could. “You cannot even accept what you are. If you cannot accept that, then why should I accept that you know _his_ true nature? I seek to protect the Digital World even when it is difficult to do so. Why do you not?” 

Wormmon leaped off of Daisuke’s shoulder and stared into the mist as if he were more than ready to tackle it on his own. “Because Ken-chan is my partner and he doesn’t deserve to die! He’s just _barely_ started to believe that about himself Why do you think you can tear that down?” 

“He may or may not deserve to die. But he is dangerous – as as you, Akigaramon.” 

Daisuke flinched at the name that he’d only heard once and which resonated in parts of him he refused to acknowledge. “That’s not -” 

“That is your name. Do not deny it. Dangers to the Digital world should not be fostered. Akogimon may well die. Alarumon’s poison is deadly to humans. An Ultimate of Piemon’s power, not so much. If he is more human than Piemon’s ilk, he will die. If he is more Digimon, then he may not – and he should.” 

Daisuke couldn’t have shook his head any harder if he’d put effort into it. “No. No. You’re _wrong_!” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Okay, this one was rough for me to oome up with a plot for. Thus why it’s late and why it’s chaptered when I really didn’t want to chapter it. I know I could have just skipped the day – but I didn’t want to.   
  
**Note:** As of August 5, 2020, this story is on indefinite hiatus. I intended to restart in September, but YGO GX Month came up and it gave me ideas. So, once that’s taken care of, I’ll return to my WIPs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Meaning of Choices|| **Chapter:** Within  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, Ken, Wormmon, V-mon, Sorcerimon|| **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 2-4|| **Words:** 2,467| **Total:** 4,765  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke: H8, 4 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke, #21, registrar ; Driven by Tears Boot Camp, #46, fear; DaiKen Week 2020, day #4, body swap/partner swap  
 **Notes:** Breeds-verse that takes place about four years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Daisuke & Ken are about fifteen and recently only found out about being breeds.  
 **Summary:** Ken’s life hangs in the balance and Daisuke and Wormmon must search for the only one who can save him. But that one has other ideas. Can they persuade him to help?

* * *

Ken floated somewhere. He wasn’t certain of where, but he knew that it wasn’t a place he wanted to be. He _wanted_ to be with Daisuke and Wormmon. But here he floated all alone, and wherever Daisuke and Wormmon were, it wasn’t with him. 

They should have been. He wasn’t sure why they weren’t. Had someone taken them away? Or – he thought this made more sense - _he_ was the one who'd been taken. He didn’t know why anyone would want him. 

Well, there was one reason he could think of. It wasn’t a reason he especially enjoyed considering, but it was a reason all the same. If someone decided that he should pay for his crimes as the Kaiser – well, he couldn’t blame them. He tried so hard to move on, to not blame himself for his action in those days, to eternally strive for a future that at times seemed as if it would never arrive. 

But not all of the Digimon wanted to believe that he’d changed. More than once he’d seen a young Digimon, a Child level or younger, spy him somewhere and whimper, refusing to go near him. Usually Daisuke or Wormmon or V-mon or any of the others could help, explaining how he’d changed since then. Sometimes the Digimon would calm down and listen and let him help if there was anything that he could do. 

Sometimes the Digimon simply left, refusing to have anything to do with him. Ken never blamed them. There were moments when he didn’t want to have anything to do with himself either. Daisuke kept on telling him that he didn’t need to feel that way. 

_If only it were that easy._ All the good intentions in the world didn’t help in the dark of the night when he woke from the most vivid of dreams, of ideas he’d had and never brought to fruition,, of plans that hadn’t panned out and ways that they still could. 

Sometimes he would call Daisuke and let his partner calm him down. Sometimes he just stayed there in the dark and waited for the morning light – especially when the dreams had involved Daisuke himself. He didn’t need to hear Daisuke’s voice then, not when it called to a deeper, darker part of himself that whispered how Daisuke belonged to him, how Daisuke existed to be a possession, a toy, a plaything, and for him to be all of those things to _Ken_. 

On those nights he wrapped his arms around Wormmon and told himself over and over that the Kaiser was no more, that he fought now to save the Digital World and to protect it. He refused to listen to that honey-sweet voice in the back of his mind, so like and yet so unlike the Kaiser. 

_But I’m not the Kaiser. I’m you. Only better._

If Ken had seen his reflection, he might well have turned as pale as a ghost just then. The voice rang clear as crystal and he wished that he had Wormmon to hold right now. 

“Who are you?” He wasn’t ever going to believe that voice was his. No matter ho much like him it sounded like. 

**I told you. I’m you – and yet I’m not you. I’m the part of you that you don’t want to admit exists.**

**Ken wasn’t sure of where he was but he knew enough to guess that he shouldn’t have heard booted footsteps coming towards him. In between one breath and the next, he found himself in an endless plain of shades of blue and violet. In front of him there stood an image, one that he’d seen in mirrors and in nightmares.**

**The other stood his exact height and had his same build. There were tiny differences, however – his eyes weren’t violet, but scarlet, and instead of one of his school uniforms or his preferred casual clothes, he wore a strange outfit of black and blue. On his back there hung twin swords, and his lips were twisted into a cold sneer.**

**“Who are you?” Ken demanded again, and his dark reflection laughed, the sound terrifying.**

**“Don’t you know? Didn’t they tell you?” He licked his lips, staring at Ken hungrily.**

**“Kaiser…” Ken murmured, but the doppelganger shook his head.**

**“No. The Kaiser is a weak copy of me – the least of what I am capable of.” He raised his head up, and Ken could see a king’s pride in this person's every line. “I am Akogimon – the son of Piemon.” His lips curved for a single breath. “As are you.”**

**Ken shook his head without hesitation. “No!” He remembered now – he remembered quite vividly how Koushiro-san explained it all to them. He’d not wanted to listen but he had no choice.**

**How some of them – seven of the twelve original Chosen – carried Digimon blood to some extent or other. The first four knew themselves, knew what they could do. It took time spent in the Digital World before one of those of crossed blood could awaken to their power, and it grew closer to their time. So Koushiro decided to tell them.**

**“You can deny it all you want. That just makes it easier for me to take over, eventually.” Akogimon strolled around Ken. “You could ask Anbumon – Ishida – about that if you like. If you ever wake up.”**

**“What are you talking about?”**

**“I thought it would be obvious. Perhaps not.” Akogimon shrugged. “But right now, you’re not very connected to your body. This is your soul, your essence. I am the other half of you – the part of you that is a true Virus Digimon. Either one of us could go back. I think it’s going to be me.”**

**Ice clamped around Ken’s heart and spine. He refused to take a step back. He wasn’t going to give ground here.**

**“No. This is my body and my life and you can’t have it..”**

**“It’s mine too. I just haven’t had the chance to live it yet.” Akogimon kept on circling Ken. “But I do want to. There’s so much that I long to taste. Those Rings and Spirals were a decent idea but I can do so much better – I should rule the Digital World by right, not because someone forces everyone to bow down to me.”**

**Ken thought if he shook his head any harder, then it might well fall off of his neck. Akogimon lost not a drop of his amusement.**

**“Do you think you can stop me?” With a flick of one hand, he drew one of his blades. “I might not be as skilled as Anbumon, but you can’t even do as much as I can.” he held the blade horizontally before meeting Ken’s gaze with his own. “But I won’t kill you. We’re too connected. To kill one is to kill both of us.”**

**“Then what do you think you’re going to do?” Ken snapped. He didn’t want Wormmon to be here – he didn’t want Daisuke here either. If this monstrosity was a part of him, which wasn’t something Ken felt ready to admit either, then he needed to be the one to contain him.**

**“You’re going to stay here, out of the way. You won’t see or hear anything. I’ll put you to sleep.” Akogimon’s smile glinted like diamonds. “It’s better that way. There will always be those who refuse to forgive. You’ll never see them again. Never have to worry about them. Never wake up to realize the help you could give, they don’t want. You’ll never have another nightmare, either. You’ll sleep dreamlessly. You wont’ even get a hint of what I’m doing.”**

**Ken pressed his lip together, clenching his fists. He didn’t want to admit how tempting that was. To just go to sleep and never have to worry about any of this ever again. So very tempting – and that was the problem in and of itself. He’d seen temptation before and he knew to avoid it.**

**“And what are you going to be doing?” He wanted more than what Akogimon told him. He wanted what this twisted image of himself refused to say.**

**“Oh, nothing that you’ll want. After all, you don’t want _him_ kneeling at your feet, do you?” Akogimon smiled a slow and lazy smile. “You don’t the Digital World held firmly in your grip. You don’t want those things – but I do.” **

**He didn’t have to say who he talked about. Ken knew. There was only one person that it could be.**

**“You’re not going to hurt Daisuke. Or anyone else.” Ken drew himself up and his nails dug into his palms. Here in this inner world of visions, it shouldn’t have hurt. It did regardless. “I won’t allow it.”**

**Akogimon tilted his head. “Really. And how do you think you won’t allow it? You’re far too weak to resist me.”**

**Ken drew a breath that he didn’t need and wasn't sure existed in the first place. He flexed his hands and in the space of time it took to _think_ , a familiar weight rested there. He didn’t look down. He thought Akogimon would know what he had there regardless. **

**“I can do what I need to do to keep you away from my friends.” Ken set himself. “So if you want a fight, bring it on!” And he drew his right hand back, a long silken whip trailing on the ground.**

* * *

****

There had to be an answer. Something that would get Sorcerimon to come help Ken. If only Daisuke could figure out what it was! 

But he couldn’t think o it. Sorcerimon’s resistance didn’t so much as waver. He’d made his statement – that if Ken were truly Piemon’s son, then he wouldn’t die, and if he weren’t, then he should die anyway. 

Daisuke pressed his lips together as Sorcerimon regarded him with infinite icy calm. The mage Digimon hadn’t exactly expressed trust in him either. A tiny part of him wasn’t very happy about that. He’d never done anything to him. He was being mistrusted because of what he was – something that he hadn’t even known for a solid _week_ yet. 

“Ken deserves to live,” he said at last, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you so set on making sure that he doesn’t?” 

“You know nothing of Piemon and what he did to this world,” Sorcerimon told him. “Nor do you know of your own creator.” 

“I don’t care.” Daisuke snapped. “I’m not him. I don’t know about him and I don’t want to know. Whatever I do, it’s because _I_ want to do it and because I _can_ do it, not because of anything else.” 

Sorcerimon looked as if he were about to say something else, but now Wormmon moved forward. 

“It’s the same thing for Ken-chan. He’s not Piemon. He’ll never be Piemon – and if he dies, then I die too.” Wormmon ducked his head low. “Is that what you want?” 

Sorcerimon shrugged. “You Digimon who are bound to the Chosen – that is your fate. What I want or don’t want has no meaning here. Though if I could shatter that bond, I would.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Wormmon raised himself up onto his back pods. “I’ll always be Ken-chan's partner! No matter what!” 

“Of course you will.” Sorcerimon’s lips couldn’t be seen but Daisuke got the impression they curled in contempt regardless. “That is what you partner Digimon are like. If he chose to once again conquer the Digital World, then you’d stand by his side.” 

Wormmon shook his head. “He won’t do that.” 

“Wormmon tried to stop him,” Daisuke pointed out, “and he wasn’t the only one. But he’s not going to do that.” 

“And what makes you so certain of that? The blood of one of the most powerful virus Digimon runs in his veins. It is his nature to desire rule over others – as it is your nature to destroy and ruin, Akigaramon.” 

Again hearing that name sent shards of dulled fury racing through Daisuke – though not quite as dulled as it had been once before. Tiny sparks of energy coursed through him, sparking thoughts that Daisuke knew he’d never thought before. 

If Sorcerimon wanted to blame him for destruction that hadn’t even happened yet, then why shouldn’t it happen? He could destroy everything. It wouldn’t even be that hard. What had Oushimon – Koushiro – said? He was a Perfect level by nature, but with the potential for evolution. Daisuke wasn’t sure how he knew that, but it felt right. 

_I could destroy Sorcerimon right now._ It really wouldn’t be that hard. The Digimon was only an Adult level. It would hardly even be a fight. 

So easy. So _easy_. 

“Daisuke’s not like that!” Wormmon stood before him now, in between him and Sorcerimon. Daisuke shook his head, trying to clear it from the miasma of rage that danced along his skin and flowed through his veins. Part of it felt as if it didn’t belong there at all. Another part that ran far, far deeper purred in pleasure and knew that it was as much a part of him as his skin or his hair or his eyes. 

_Of course I am._ He wasn’t thinking. It was a voice, a voice like his own – no one that was his own, but with a different edge to it. A sound that he’d never heard before. _Get out of my way. He wants to kill what’s mine. Or let it die._

Ken. That voice, whoever it was, meant Ken. Daisuke shook his head again. 

“No,” he murmured. “No, I won’t let you.” He knew what the other wanted. All those thoughts of destroying Sorcerimon made it clear. 

_I wasn’t asking. You want him to be safe, don’t you? If this idiot won’t do it, then Akogimon will have to do it himself._ A sense of pride, a sense of _desire_ that bubbled up under his skin, and choked in Daisuke’s throat. 

Sorcerimon regarded him, ignoring Wormmon. “Were you warned? Those who carry viral Digimon blood have two sides to their heart – one side of sanity and sense, another side of cruelty and power. Given the correct impetuous those two sides can speak to one another.” 

Daisuke’s breath sped up. The voice he’d heard chuckled. _He’s right. I’m you – your other half. Apocalymon’s spawn, his creation. You can call me Akigaramon._

“I don’t care,” Daisuke strained to get each word out, feeling as if he fought for control of his own vocal cords. “I don’t care. You’re not going to hurt Ken.” 

Truth to tell, he didn’t know if he were talking to Akigaramon or to Sorcerimon. Perhaps it didn’t matter. One enemy within, one enemy without. And he didn’t know how to fight either of them. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** And here we go again! Once again, weekly updates until it’s done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Meaning of Choices|| **Chapter:** Counterparts  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, Ken, Wormmon, V-mon, Sorcerimon|| **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 3-4|| **Words:** 2,404| **Total:** 7,169  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke: H8, 4 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke, #21, registrar ; Driven by Tears Boot Camp, #46, fear; DaiKen Week 2020, day #4, body swap/partner swap  
 **Notes:** Breeds-verse that takes place about four years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Daisuke & Ken are about fifteen and recently only found out about being breeds.  
 **Summary:** Ken’s life hangs in the balance and Daisuke and Wormmon must search for the only one who can save him. But that one has other ideas. Can they persuade him to help?

* * *

Sorcerimon regarded the situation before him, torn between vastly amused and being on the edge of terrified. 

_I assumed if he were so insistent to not be like his sire, and if he were half as stubborn as the stories paint him to be, then this would not happen._

Though truth to tell it hadn’t happened _yet_. Motomiya Daisuke merely stood there, eyes half-slitted shut, fists clenched, breathing speeding up with each second. Wormmon stared up at him, one tiny pod touching against his feet. 

“You should leave here,” Sorcerimon suggested to the insect Digimon. “I will dispose of him.” Here in this moment he did have a chance to overpower the creature before it truly became dangerous. But it would be best to do that without Wormmon there. Partnered Digimon could be so very annoying, even if it wasn’t their partner there. 

Wormmon didn’t even look at him. “Daisuke! Daisuke!” He inched up closer. “Are you all right?” 

“No, he isn’t. He’s Akigaramon, the spawn of Apocalymon.” Sorcerimon’s lip curled behind his mask. “A creature born of destruction, that exists only to destroy all around it when it doesn’t submit to whatever Digimon can overpower it. Why do you think it is so drawn to Akogimon?” 

Wormmon whirled around and while he didn't evolve, he most certainly glared at Sorcerimon with all the fury of an Ultimate. “He likes Ken because they’re friends! And Ken likes him because they’re friends! Because Daisuke’s never blamed him for what he did and did so much to help him be better They’re friends because they like each other! I don’t care about any of that and neither do they! So why do you?” 

Sorcerimon raised one eyebrow. “Because a Digimon is what their data declares they are. They are both Virus types, and the offspring of two of the most powerful ones. And the most evil ones.” He waved his staff towards the struggling Akigaramon. “I have cast many spells to learn his purpose and his programming. His nature is to serve – Apocalymon if no one else exerts a greater control on him. Should the dark demon find a way to recover the spark of life, he can use this one as a vessel to restore himself.” 

Wormmon didn’t move an inch. “I don’t care. V-mon wouldn’t care. Ken doesn’t care. That’s not who Daisuke is. Daisuke is our friend. Ken is our friend and my partner and you’re not helping him because of Piemon?” 

“I’m not helping him because he doesn’t need it.” Sorcerimon corrected primly. “As I said. Should he be Piemon’s true son, Akogimon, then he will be able to repel the poison’s influence. Should he be a human, then he will die from it, and nothing of value to this world would be lost. He committed many crimes as the Digimon Kaiser. Nothing he has done remits those crimes – nor could it. He slew many Digimon, setting them against one another for his own amusement.” 

Sorcerimon shook his head. “I watched all that he did from hiding – I knew who sired him from the moment I saw him, and I saw who opposed him as well. The Chosen are a great help, it is true, but with half their number comprised of viral Digimon types, it was only a matter of time before he learned their secrets and how to tame them.” 

“But he never did.” Motomiya grated the words out. Sorcerimon had almost forgotten that he stood there. “He never knew about any of that.” 

“True. I was wrong there. But now that he knows what he is, and what all of you are, what holds him back from resuming the mantle of the Kaiser?” Sorcerimon had considered that option many, many times over the years. “What could stop him now that he knows who he should make his own? And do not say that you will – who do you think would be the first person to fall to their knees before him and pledge your eternal loyalty? You are created to serve. It is your nature. You should not deny it.” 

Slowly Motomiya shook his head and dragged his eyes open. They flickered between brown and red, peace and rage. “That’s not how it works. I decide what I am. We all do.” 

“Humans, perhaps. But you are a Digimon and that means you were programmed for a purpose – you more than others, in fact. As I said, your existence was crafted. Your purpose was set from the beginning.” 

A flicker of red. “Oh, I know.” That wasn’t the voice of Motomiya Daisuke. “And I’m going to _enjoy_ tearing you apart.” 

Sorcerimon took a step backwards, even as Motomiya’s eyes shifted back to brown and he spoke in his normal voice. “Stop that! You’re not – going to do anything!” 

Unfortunately, the smile that broke across Motomiya’s features a breath later told a different, and far more painful, story. 

* * *

Akogimon and Ken circled one another. Ken still couldn’t have said where they were aside from an endless expanse of nothingness that he guessed was supposed to be inside of his mind. It wasn’t a place he found that he liked a great deal. Mostly because Akogimon was there in the first place. 

He hated looking over into this creature’s face. It looked exactly like him, down to the last strand of hair. There were different clothes and he didn’t carry a sword but otherwise, one of them could have just stepped out of a mirror of the other. 

He didn’t just not carry a sword – in his hand there glowed a brilliant white-blue whip. He hated how good it felt in his hands – how at ease it was. As if he’d carried it every day of his life and practiced every day. 

He’d not forgotten – he could never forget – that there’d been a time when he had. Years gone by now but it seemed certain old habits died very hard. 

“You don’t even know what you can do,” Akogimon pointed out. “Why do you think that you can stop me?” His lips flashed into a quick, dangerous smile. “I promise you that I won’t hurt Akigaramon – more than he wants me to, anyway.” 

“His name is Motomiya Daisuke,” Ken corrected, the tip of the whip trailing in front of him. He watched for whatever could be a hint of an attack. “And I won’t let you anywhere near him.” 

“How tiresome. You’ve had all this time to run around and do everything that you’ve ever wanted,” Akogimon sniffed. His right hand tensed a fraction. Ken didn’t miss the tiny motion. “And now you think you can stop me from having my turn?” 

On those last two words he brought his hand up and a sharp-edged dagger slid from his fingertips. Ken ducked out of the way and lashed the whip forward. Akogimon deflected the tip with a sphere of energy and took care to keep out of the way of the whip. 

“Yes. I do.” Ken replied calmly. He’d fought his worst nature every day of his life for four years now. He wasn’t going to give in to a part of him made from a monster. If Akogimon wanted to take over, then Ken would fight him every step of the way. 

Akogimon never lost that taunting little smile. “That’s what I expected. You’re the human side of us. I’m the Digimon. What makes you think that you can defeat me on your own?” 

“What makes you think that I can’t?” Ken retorted. “Just because I’m human?” 

That got a shrug. “Actually, yes. Because if you’re human, you’re going to die. That’s what Alarumon's poison does. It can kill humans. But a Digimon? Especially one as strong as I am? I’ll be sick for about twelve hours and then start to recover.” Again that smile, far too knowing for its own good. “So which are you? Human or Digimon? Ichijouji Ken or Akogimon?” 

Ken’s heart skipped a few beats. He most certainly didn’t want to be Akogimon. He would never be the Kaiser again – and Akogimon was far, far worse than the Kaiser. What he needed to do was find an answer that was both and neither. If such an answer existed. 

Akogimon raised his sword, pointing it at Ken’s face. “You should make up your mind quickly. Because if you don’t you won’t have the energy to make the choice and that means that _I_ get to do it. You can guess what I choose.” 

Yes, Ken could. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Ken shook his head, coiling his whip a little closer. A plan sketched in the back of his mind. For all that Akogimon declared they were one and the same, Ken didn’t think that the other could read his mind. He couldn’t read Akogimon’s. There had to be some separation between them. 

Moving with all the speed that he could – even after four years he was still the Rocket – he cracked the whip forward, lashing the end of it around Akogimon’s wrist and yanking it forward. Akogimon’s sword clattered to the ground and he yanked his hand back, eyes flashing in sparks of red. 

“Do you really think that can stop me?” Akogimon scoffed. “I’ve told you before. You have to decide if you are you or if you are me. Because only one of us can leave from here.” Again that smile appeared and Ken hated the sight of it. “The way you’re going now, it’s going to be me.” 

“Not a chance.” Ken shook his head. “I won’t let you hurt Daisuke. Or anyone else.” 

“That’s not the issue. How often do I have to say it? It’s not about stopping me.” Akogimon flexed his fingers. The sword vanished from between them and appeared once more in his hand before it faded again. “What you need to decide is if you are human – or not.” 

* * *

Everything around Daisuke fluttered, fading in and out. He could see Sorcerimon, who raised his staff in a futile form of defense. He could see Wormmon, confused and uncertain, pods resting on Daisuke’s shoes, mandibles opening and closing. Calling his name, Daisuke knew, but couldn’t hear. 

Right now all that he could hear was Akigaramon’s laughter, ringing against his ears in dissonant tones, seething underneath his skin, crawling across every inch of him. 

**I’ve waited too long. I want to live. I want to destroy. I want to start with him. I want Akogimon.**

Daisuke’s hands dug into his hair and he keened deep in his throat. “No,” he groaned. “No, you can’t. You won’t.” 

**It isn’t up to you. You’re what never should have existed. I am what was meant to be – what was always meant to be.** Again that laughter that held nothing of true amusement but plenty of mockery. 

If he’d shaken his head, he thought it might have fallen off his neck. Every word Akigaramon spoke dug into him like pointed spears of poisoned steel. His breathing staggered and stuttered and he could see Akigaramon standing before him, arms crossed, a terribly smug expression twisting his features. 

“No.” Daisuke wasn’t going to give it up. Nothing would make him give ground. Whatever he had to do to protect the world from the chaos this creature would unleash, he would do. 

**There is nothing. I am Akigaramon, the one who brings the apocalypse. The ending of all.** Again that shattered laughter. **Though if I could kill him I would do that too.**

Daisuke wasn’t even sure of who he meant. Akigaramon didn’t make sense, except in one terrible fashion – he wanted to destroy everything in the world. In all worlds and in all ways. Daisuke wouldn’t allow that in the slightest. 

“Daisuke!” Wormmon’s voice squeaked through him. “Daisuke! You’ll be all right! I believe in you! So does V-mon! So does Ken!” 

V-mon. Ken. Wormmon. Daisuke set his jaw, drawing on every ounce of stubbornness he’d ever possessed in his life. 

“I’m Motomiya Daisuke. I’m not letting you do this.” 

Akigaramon started to say something else. Daisuke shook his head, not caring if it fell off or not. Maybe if it did, that would stop the monster that dared to share his body. 

**You don’t have to let me.** His voice rang in two different tones, sometimes in Daisuke's head and sometimes in his ears. “Because I will let me. As I said. You weren’t meant to exist. I was always the one – you took what was mine when I was sent to the human world.” 

Daisuke let himself smile this time. “That’s your bad luck, isn’t it? Doesn’t matter if I wasn’t _meant_ to exist or not. I do now. And I’m not giving up.” 

“I don't need you to give up. I’ll shred you from the inside out. I destroy – it’s what I do.” Akigaramon’s nails grew into long, sharp claws, dripping with something that Daisuke didn’t want to look at too closely. Tiny drops sizzled as they fell beneath them, leaving behind jagged holes. “You see my poison? It works on anything – and everything. Even me – and that means you.” 

Daisuke didn’t back down. “If you think you can, then go on ahead.” He’d cling to life with every scrap of strength that he had. The people who believed in him would expect that of him and he wasn’t going to let any of them down. He’d come all this way to save Ken’s life. If that meant giving up his own, then so be it. 

Akigaramon’s weight shifted. Hardly more than that, but Daisuke would be ready in another second. He would throw everything that he had into this. 

The temperature dropped, cold and terrifying and a blast of icy wind raced against both of them. If Akigaramon were affected, Daisuke was too busy shivering to see. A clear, sharp, cold voice rang outwards. 

“Ice Illusion!” Sorcerimon declared, a frozen wind pouring out from the tip of his staff. The sky vanished behind a veil of deep gray clouds, from which spun a snowstorm too thick for anyone to see through. Wormmon squealed and pressed himself closer to Daisuke, and Daisuke lost sight of Akigaramon, save for a single sentence scraping off of his thoughts. 

**If we die, then Akogimon – and Ichijouji Ken – dies.**

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear – but Daisuke wondered if it was what he needed to know. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Only one chapter left! I struggled to decide how to take it from here. But I think you’ll like what I decided on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Meaning of Choices|| **Chapter:** Evolution  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, Ken, Wormmon, V-mon, Sorcerimon|| **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 4-4|| **Words:** 2,457| **Total:** 9,626  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke: H8, 4 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke, #21, registrar ; Driven by Tears Boot Camp, #46, fear; DaiKen Week 2020, day #4, body swap/partner swap  
 **Notes:** Breeds-verse that takes place about four years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Daisuke & Ken are about fifteen and recently only found out about being breeds.  
 **Summary:** Ken’s life hangs in the balance and Daisuke and Wormmon must search for the only one who can save him. But that one has other ideas. Can they persuade him to help?

* * *

Akogimon’s words scraped against Ken’s mind. To decide if he were human or not – that would settle all of this, one way or another. Either he was Piemon’s son or he was human. A human couldn’t survive the poisoning but being a Digimon meant that he’d be what he never wanted to be again. There _had_ to be that middle ground, the way through it all that only he could chart. 

But he also knew his time to do so was running out. In here, inside of his own mind, he couldn’t quite feel how hard he struggled to breathe, but he was aware of it, when he turned his mind that way. He didn’t dare take his attention off of Akogimon for a second to focus there, though. He had to do this here and now. 

“Time’s ticking away,,” Akogimon pointed out. “Akigaramon won’t be able to bring Sorcerimon. Sorcerimon doesn’t care about helping the spawn of Piemon. Especially not _you_ , the spawn of Piemon that already tried to capture him once before. You’re all on your own here.” 

“That’s wrong,” Ken replied without a moment of thought. But even as he said the words, he knew they were true. “I’m never alone.” 

Oh. Yes. How could he be, when he had Wormmon? When he had Daisuke? When he had all of his friends? He hadn’t always been sure that they _were_ his friends, but now he knew the truth. They were there for him. 

More memories filtered in – of the day not that long before when Koushiro gathered them all together and told them. Told them that some of them weren’t human, that some carried the blood of Digimon. And that he was one of those, second-born son of Piemon. 

That had been shocking in and of itself. Not just that he wasn’t quite human, but that he had a brother – that Ishida Yamato, Chiguumon, was that brother. 

“His name is Anbumon,” Akogimon spat out, and Ken’s head jerked up. He hadn’t known that he’d said the name, let alone how revolted Akogimon would look at the sound of it. “The least that you could do is refer to him by his true name and not that.” 

“That is his real name,” Ken murmured. “He told me so himself. Anbumon is the name of his dark side – like you are for me.” 

“We are your true selves. The parts of you that you seek to deny.” Akogimon shook his head, sneering. “But you can’t do that anymore. Your time is up.” He began to stride forward. “And my time is _now_!” 

Ken raised both hands, but not in surrender. “No!” He dug his heels in, certain now of what he could do and of the path that lay before him. “You’re part of me, yes. You’re the worst parts of everything the Kaiser ever was or could be.” 

“Glad to see you finally admit it,” Akogimon said with a smirk. “Now are you going to let me out or do I have to take over and fix this mess myself? Don’t think I won’t.” 

Ken smiled. “Oh, that won’t be happening. I said you’re a part of me – but you’re not _all_ of me. All of me is made up of _everything_ I’ve done or could do, the good ad the bad. I am human – and I am Digimon. I’m both.” He set his feet and raised his head, certainty flaring from the deepest parts of himself. “ _My name is Jinshinmon_!” 

* * *

Cold. So cold. Daisuke knew that this was far deeper than any natural snowstorm would cause – that was part of Sorcerimon’s power. It had to be. But what he couldn’t get his head wrapped around was how it didn’t _feel_ cold. It did but it didn’t – he wasn’t sure of how to think about it, so he didn’t bother doing so. 

He straightened himself up and blinked. He couldn’t see through the snow but he knew that somewhere on the other side was Sorcerimon and somewhere deep inside him lurked Akigaramon, waiting for the chance to do some damage, and far closer than Daisuke really wanted him to be. 

But he didn’t care. Akigaramon wasn’t going to get out because he wasn’t going to let him. Sorcerimon wasn’t going to stop him because he _couldn’t_. 

His inner virus screamed and wailed and snarled in echoing rage. **Let me out! Let me do this! Do you want your precious Ken to die? That’s what you came here for, isn’t it? And he’s not helping! Make him help! I can do it! I can!**

“No, you can’t,” Daisuke replied, biting off every word. “Because all you would do is kill Sorcerimon and that’s not going to help at all.” 

Huh. It normally shouldn’t have taken so little effort to speak with a snowstorm raging all around. He raised one hand and pushed forward through the snow, then glanced down. There was Wormmon cuddling against his feet, staring up at him with large and terrified blue eyes. 

Clarity had come with the cold. He felt it but it didn’t bother him anymore. He could only hear Akigaramon has a faint screaming voice now. He wasn’t cold at all – it was like a small sun lit inside of him, burning away everything that he’d feared. 

He bent down and picked up Wormmon, holding him close. “Are you all right?” 

“It’s cold!” Wormmon chattered. “We have to get out of here!” 

“We will,” Daisuke promised. Another name whispered itself in the depth of his heart. He didn’t say it, not yet. But he moved forward until he crossed out of the blizzard and caught sight of Sorcerimon. 

The ice mage stared back at him, then stared at his snowflake staff. “That should have frozen you,” he said, more than a little dumbfounded. “My cold is too much for any human to bear.” 

“Well, you’re probably right,” Daisuke agreed cheerfully. “And it was kind of annoying for a little bit there. But I think you forgot something – I’m _not human_!” He grinned and Sorcerimon stepped back. He gripped his wand tighter and started to raise it, tiny swirls of pale blue energy forming around it. 

But Daisuke shook his head. “Nope. Wouldn’t advise that. See, there’s something I figured out in all that cold. It’s a little weird, but I know it’s true. And you do too – I’m a Digimon. I’m the crafted offspring of Apocalymon.” He’d never said it before, not out loud. It felt oddly good not to deny it anymore. He still needed to get used to it but saying it made it easier. “And nothing you can do is going to bother me in any way.” 

“Don’t you want me to heal Akogimon?” Sorcerimon demanded, fear lacing through his voice. Daisuke nodded. 

“Of course I do. But you also said he won’t need it – because he’s a son of Piemon and he can survive the poison. But he’s what he is no matter what. He’s not going to die if you don’t come.” He hadn’t known that before. He didn’t regret having come on this mission and it would certainly make everything easier if Sorcerimon _did_ come back with him. But Ken would survive regardless. Daisuke wasn’t going to think otherwise. 

Sorcerimon continued to stare. Then he slowly lowered his staff and the snowstorm faded away. He met Daisuke’s eyes with his own. 

“What is your name?” He asked it quiet and firm, and Daisuke grinned back at him. 

“Motomiya Daisuke – but you can call me Taiyuumon. I need you to come help Ken. Will you do it?” 

Sorcerimon’s gaze flicked from Daisuke to Wormmon to something in the distance. Then he looked back at Daisuke. “Yes.” 

Daisuke’s grin widened. “I thought you would. I think we should hurry, though.” Deep within, a sensation he’d never felt before unfolded itself. He’d been told he could evolve. No one knew what would trigger it – until now. Now he knew what he needed his wings or – he needed them to get to Ken. He gently set Wormmon down and turned his attention inward. There was the power, waiting for him. Akigaramon still existed, but could do nothing. 

**For now,** his dark self whispered. **For now.**

Daisuke ignored that. He touched the power within and the data that created him now changed, light enfolding him, and then his wings spread outward. The world seemed smaller, or he’d grown larger. 

“Taiyuumon evolve to Giyuumon!” 

Behind his mask, Sorcerimon’s jaw dropped. Never before had he seen anything like this. Angels were known to be beautiful, but often hid their faces behind their helmets. Now he knew why. 

* * *

All the Chosen were there by now. Those who couldn’t help stayed back out of the way, keeping a watch to see when Daisuke would return. 

Jou stiffened. Everyone turned towards him at once. 

“Something wrong?” Taichi wanted to know. Jou looked down at Ken. He didn’t have the equipment that being in a hospital would get him, but he and Koushiro had a few special devices built to help those of mixed human and Digimon blood. Now he stared at one of those readings. 

“He’s – not as bad off as he was,” Jou said at last. “He could still use help but – I don’t think he’s in danger of dying. Something changed.” 

Yamato’s lips quirked. “I wonder what it was.” That, they all noticed, was in the clear tones of someone who had a good idea of what that might have been.” 

His eyes shifted quickly from Jou to Sora, both of whom nodded ever so slightly. They too were Viral Breeds – they knew what someone like them had to go through at some point. 

Daisuke had been gone for hours. He’d sent the occasional message back but so far nothing to indicate that he’d found Sorcerimon. All of them were a lot more worried than they really wanted to show. 

Without warning, all of their Digimon started to look up. Jou, Koushiro, Miyako, Sora, and Yamato did as well, with the human Chosen a breath afterwards. 

He came from above, a glorious angel that had to stand a good seven feet tall, covered in red and blue armor, with flames embossed on the shoulders and lightning wrapped around his waist. It should have looked ridiculous. It didn’t. His wingspan could easily have enfolded the entire team, and his smile was as bright as sunlight and as familiar as morning. 

“Daisuke?” Miyako gasped, staring in shock. “Is that – you?” 

“It is!” V-mon declared, leaping up from where he’d been nuzzled next to Ken. “It’s Daisuke! And he evolved!” For a brief second the little blue dragon pouted. “I wanted to see that!” 

Daisuke’s grin didn’t fade as he landed, setting Wormmon next to Ken. “Sorry. But I wanted to make sure that we got back here in plenty of time.” On his shoulder there rode Sorcerimon. He slipped off and moved over towards Ken, who had just begun to move, as if Daisuke’s return stirred him. 

Perhaps it did, because even as Daisuke moved closer, Ken’s eyes opened. They were a little fuzzy at first, but they cleared within moments, especially as Sorcerimon began to chant a healing spell. The pain still visible faded and the wounds faded away. Ken looked down at himself, then at Sorcerimon. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “And for what I tried to do when I was the Kaiser – I’m sorry.” 

Sorcerimon sniffed. “I have been assured that you won’t try it again. You had best not.” 

“I won’t.” Ken assured him, then glanced over to Daisuke, his eyes widening and he swallowed briefly. “Oh. Daisuke.” 

“Giyuumon right now,” Daisuke corrected, flexing his broad wings. “I figured out how to evolve! And I know my _real_ name!” 

Ken ducked his head and smiled. “So do I. I – it was interesting. I’m not even sure if it really happened.” 

“If it involved your dark side, then it probably did,” Yamato told him, moving forward. He regarded ken for a few seconds. “I’m Chiguumon, brother. And you are?” 

Ken stared back and swallowed. “Jinshinmon – brother.” He raised one hand tentatively and Yamato took it. For a few seconds they simply stood like that, before Yamato nodded. 

“Any time you want to talk, let me know. Anbumon can be a pain and I bet your dark side’s not any better. At least mine knows how to shut up most of the time.” 

Ken’s lips twitched a fraction as he unsteadily got to his feet, leaning on Daisuke. One giant wing folded around him in support as he reached to pick up Wormmon. 

“Are you all right?” Ken murmured. “You went with Daisuke, didn’t you?” 

Wormmon nodded, curling against Ken. “I was worried about you. I wanted to stay with you, but…” He ducked his head. “I should’ve protected you better. I’m sorry.” 

Ken raised one hand to rub in between Wormmon’s antenna. “That’s all right,” he assured his partner. “You did the very best that you could and I’m fine now. Better than fine.” 

He tried his best to hold back a yawn but didn’t do very good at it. The rest of the group looked much the same way, except for Daisuke. He was probably riding high still on the euphoria of his first evolution. Ken tried not to stare too openly at him, and suspected he wasn’t doing all that well at that, either. 

“Well, if everyone is alive and going to stay that way,” Taichi said, pushing himself to his feet, “then I think we should get to bed. This has been a long night.” 

“What about Alarumon?” Ken asked, glancing around for the Digimon in question. “Where did she go?” 

Daisuke frowned. “I don’t know. I think she ran off before the others got here.” 

“We’ll keep an eye out for her,” Palmon promised. “She’s kind of like a cousin of mine so maybe she’ll listen to us.” 

Ken wasn’t so sure if he believed that. But he would make a note of the area here and try his best not to come back. Maybe Alarumon would be better if she didn’t have to see him. And it wasn’t as if he needed to be here anyway. 

But he’d bring that up another time. For now, he leaned against Daisuke and took careful steps towards the exit television. Then he paused and shifted to whisper into Daisuke’s ear. 

“Do you think – you could take me flying tomorrow?” He loved flying with Stingmon but this was different – this was Daisuke. And some very beautiful wings. 

And an amazing smile that Daisuke smiled back at him, familiar even in a slightly unfamiliar face, and Daisuke whispered, “Whenever you want.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I was really tempted to have their dark alter egos take over but I’ve done that before, so I opted for a happy ending instead. 

When I chose Ken's true Digimon name, I started with the definition of "kindness". While the direct translation is "shinsetsu", I chose to go with "jinshin", because that means "human nature, human heart, sympathy, human spirit", and all of those are exactly what Ken needed here. And what he needs in general. 

Daisuke's true Digimon name means "sun". As in that which banishes (bad) darkness. Could there be a better name for this guy? Probably, but this is the one that I like the best. His evolved form’s name means “prosperity”. The opposite of what Apocalymon would want for him.


End file.
